DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku
thumb"''Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" (DAN DAN 心魅かれてく; ang. "Gradually, You are Charming My Heart" pl."Bliżej bliżej moje serce lgnie do Ciebie''") – utwór początkowy w oryginalnej japońskiej wersji Dragon Ball GT. thumb Informacje Słowa zostały napisane przez Izumi Sakai, muzykę skomponował Tetsuro Oda, z układem z Takeshi Hayama, a wykonywana jest przez zespół "Zard". Tekst piosenki nie ma nic wspólnego z serią Dragon Ball, jest to ballada opowiadająca o miłości do drugiej osoby. Tekst right Język japoński 段々心魅（ひ）かれてく その眩しい笑顔に 果てない暗闇（やみ）から飛び出そう　ホールド・マイ・ハンド 君と出合ったとき 子供の頃　大切に想ってた景色（ばしょ）を思い出したんだ 僕と踊って紅か 光と影の　ワインディング・ロード　今でも　彼奴に夢中なの？ 少しだけ　振り向きたくなるような時もあるけど 愛と勇気と誇りを持って闘うよ 段々心魅（ひ）かれてく この宇宙（ほし）の希望の欠けら 屹度誰もが　永遠を手に入れたい 全然気にしない振りしても ほら君に恋してる 果てない暗闇（やみ）から飛び出そう　ホールド・ユア・ハンド 怒った顔も疲れてる君も好きだけど あんなに飛ばして生きて　大丈夫かなと思う 僕は…何気ない行動（しぐさ）に振り回されてる　シーサイド・ブルー それでも　彼奴に夢中なの？ もっと聞きたいことがあったのに 二人の会話が　車の音に阻まれて通りに舞うよ 段々心魅（ひ）かれてく 自分でも不思議なんだけど 何かあると一番（すぐ）に　君に電話支度なる 全然気にしない振りしても 結局　君のことだけ見ていた 海の彼方へ　飛び出そうよ　ホールド・マイ・ハンド Język japoński(transkrypcja) Dandan Kokoro Mi (Hi) kareteku Sono Mabushii Egao ni Hatenai Kurayami (Yami) kara Tobidasou HOORUDO MAI HANDO Kimi to Deatta toki Kodomo no Koro Daisetsuni Omotte ta Keshiki (Basho) wo Omoidashitan da Boku to Odotte Kurenai ka Hikari to Kage no WAINDINGU ROODO Ima demo Aitsu ni Muchuu na no? Sukoshi dake Furimukitaku naru you na Toki mo aru kedo Ai to Yuuki to Hokori wo Motte Tatakau yo Dandan Kokoro Mi (Hi) kareteku Kono Uchuu (Hoshi) no Kibou no Kakera Kitto Daremo ga Eien wo Te ni Iretai Zenzen Ki ni shinai Furi shite mo Hora Kimi ni Koi shiteru Hatenai Kurayami (Yami) kara Tobidasou HOORUDO YUA HANDO Okotta Kao mo Tsukareteru Kimi no Suki dakedo Annani Tobashite Ikite Daijoubu kana to Omou Boku wa... Nanigenai Koudou (Shigusa) ni Furimawasareteru SHIISAIDO BURUU Soredemo Aitsu ni Muchuu na no? Motto Kikitai koto ga Atta no ni Futari no Kaiwa ga Kuruma no Oto ni Habamarete Toori ni Mau yo Dandan Kokoro Mi (Hi) kareteku Jibun demo Fushigi nanda kedo Nanika aru to Ichiban (Sugu) ni Kimi ni Denwa Shitaku naru Zenzen Ki ni shinai Furi shite mo Kekkyoku Kimi no koto dake Miteita Umi no Kanata he Tobidasa yo HOORUDO MAI HANDO Język angielski(fanowska wersja) Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, In that dazzling smiling face, Flying off from the endless darkness, hold my hand. When I met you, I remember the landscapes of the important children's times, Didn't I dance with a crimson? Even now the trances in the lights and shadows of the Winding Road? But I'll be turning around a bit, You'll battle for your love, courage, and pride. Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, The fragment of the hope of this universe, Surely everyone gets their hands on an eternity. Even the entire mood does not show up, Look, you are in love, Flying off from the endless darkness, hold your hand. But even if I like you, I'll lose my raging face, Flying off your living to the degree, you think you're all right, I can...not show my behavior casually, Seaside Blue. Nevertheless, Isn't he in a daze? The more you wanted to listen, The duo's conversational dances prevent the sound of a car from going down the street. Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, However, your own mystery is not what it was, Something might be the best, you'll be setting up your telephone. Even the entire mood does not show up, You'll be showing up after all, Flying off to the sea over there, hold my hand. Język polskii(wersja fanowska) Stopniowo są fascynujące do mojego serca, W tym olśniewającym uśmiechem na twarzy, Leci od końca ciemności, weź mnie za rękę. Kiedy cię poznałam, Pamiętam krajobrazy czasach ważną dla dzieci, Nie tańczę z karmazyn ? Nawet teraz transy w światłach i cieniach krętej drodze ? Ale będę odwracając się trochę, Będziesz walczyć o swojej miłości, odwagi i dumy. Stopniowo są fascynujące do mojego serca, Frakcja z nadzieją tego świata, Z pewnością każdy dostaje w swoje ręce wieczność. Nawet cały nastrój nie pojawi się, Słuchaj, jesteś w miłości, Leci od końca ciemności, trzymać za rękę. Ale nawet jeśli cię lubię, stracę wściekły twarz, Leci na życie do tego stopnia, myślisz, że jesteś w porządku, Nie mogę... pokazać moje zachowanie niechcenia, Seaside niebieskie. Niemniej jednak nie jest on w oszołomieniu ? Więcej chciałeś słuchać, Duetu konwersacyjne tańce zapobiec dźwięk samochodu od iść ulicą. Stopniowo są fascynujące do mojego serca, Jednak własną tajemnicą nie jest to, co było, Coś może być najlepszym, będziesz konfiguracji telefonu. Nawet cały nastrój nie pojawi się, Będziesz pokazuje się po wszystkim, Leci do morza tam, weź mnie za rękę. Język angielski(wersja FUNimation) Bit by bit, I’m falling under your spell. Your smile’s all I need to see to know we’ll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, “Come along with me!” Hold my hand. Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won’t you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I’ve passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I’ll fight; I will carry on. Bit by bit, I’m falling under your charm. You’ll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don’t need you, Just know that I am in love; can’t wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won’t you come along with me? Hold my hand. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBGT